


Family

by Hiccuptoothless16



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How do I tag?, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuptoothless16/pseuds/Hiccuptoothless16
Summary: Wind has a bad time Malon helps him through it
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely rush and not edited or proofread at all but I hope you enjoy! The ending is terrible I know but it’s 1 am and am tired

Wind wiped his tears but more just replaced them he sobbed harder looking at the mess he’d made in the bed Time and Malon had kindly put him in while they stayed at LonLon Ranch.

“What do I do?” He thought frantically,”It’s already embarrassing that I had a stupid nightmare but I haven’t had an accident in years!”

He flinched when he heard Warriors shift and wake up in the cot next to his 

“You good kid?” Came the tired voice of his new brother

Wind bit his lip wondering if he’s should tell him.”I... uh yeah I’m just going to the bathroom”.

He waited for Warriors to fall asleep before quickly gathering up his sheets along with a fresh set of clothes and ran to the washroom. 

He lit a candle tears streaming down his face even harder quickly grabbing a bucket, soap and a cleaning brush he worked frantically to get the evidence of his embarrassing accident erased. 

He stopped scrubbing for a moment resting his head again the bucket hugging himself tightly he remembered his dream how scared and helpless he felt 

Closing his eyes he tried to remember granny and Aryll and not the terrible shadows that had consumed his sleep.

“Hun-,”wind looked up startled by Malons sudden appearance he hadn’t heard her come in.”Are you alright?”

Wind covered his face embarrassed, tired and scared.

He stumbled he way through an apology stuttering and sobbed “I’m so,so sorry I didn’t mean to make a mess I’ll clean it promise!”

Malon rushed forward stopping he’s hands from scrubbing at the sheets she soothed his hair speaking softly

“No hun its ok I’ll clean it later will you tell me what’s wrong?”

“I...had a nightmare about demons and shadow and I was useless I couldn’t save anybody!” 

Malon nodded in understanding voice soft “You wet the bed,” 

Wind blush”I... yeah I’m sorry,” 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” she helped Wind up wiping his tears “Then maybe you can try to sleep some more.”

Wind shook his head frantically “I don’t wanna be alone and I don’t wanna wake the others either...can I sleep in you and Time”

Malon didn’t answer surprised by the question but realized that wasn’t the right thing to do

Wind looked ashamed he’d even asked the question,

“Never mind it’s a stupid idea I’ll-“

Malon interrupted him,”Nonsense if it will make you feel better you’re welcome to stay in our room so you go get cleaned and I’ll make some tea ok?”

“thanks I just don’t want the others to see me as weak.”

“Malon smiled sadly ‘they are all so young she thought’

Well you don’t have to worry about being weak here we’re family aren’t we ?this’ll be a home as long as you want it”


End file.
